


Clear Sky

by kodak123



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodak123/pseuds/kodak123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett is not your average son of Athena (he prefers blowing things up to building them).<br/>Danny is not exactly your normal son of Zeus either (really people, he only fried someone's eyebrows once and was known for it forever).<br/><i>(You don't have to have read Percy Jackson, honest.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry about infrequent updates - I have the whole mess hand-written out and just need to type it up and have someone proof-read it.  
> With much thanks to the awesome **Buffstar** for proof-reading/beta-ing this chapter.  
>  This is set cannonically after Percy Jackson and after Heroes of Olympus, but technically in the same time.

**_You Light Me Up_ **

Danny is sitting up a tree with _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in Ancient Greek. He is considering getting down when Steve McGarrett wanders over and sits about ten feet from his tree. Danny stays where he is – he is already known for being a bit crazy, without getting a rep for hiding up trees – and waits for Steve to wander off again.

But McGarrett just sits there and stares at the lake, so Danny floats down because the tree was squishing places he doesn’t want to get squished. He starts floating off into the forest, but he must’ve made some noise or something, because McGarrett yells “Who’s there?”

He peaks around from behind the nearest tree trunk to see Steve has produced a sword from somewhere and is standing, ready, with crazy eyes. “C’mon, come out,” Steve calls. “I’m not in the mood for pranks.”

Danny drops down on the ground and crunches out slowly, loudly. “It’s just me,” he holds up his hands, palms outwards. “Danny Williams.”

Steve doesn’t lower his sword.

Self-consciously, Danny tries to smooth his hair down. Whenever he does something vaguely Zeus-related, his hair sticks up with static electricity. (Why else do you think Danny puts so much gel on his hair?)

Steve flicks a grin at him and drops back down on the grass, sword beside him.

“Cheer up, babe.” Danny sits beside him. “Two months of doing much to do.”

“Not two months.” Steve rips out fistfuls of grass. “Two years.”

“You becoming a year ‘round border?”

Steve nods.

“That’s rough. What about your, sister, was it and your dad? In Hawai’i?”

“My dad died.” Steve stared out across the lake. “My sister got sent off somewhere on mainland. I was probably gonna go too – we might’ve been split up anyway – but a random suit turned up, took me here and then disappeared.”

Danny doesn’t know what to say (this is new). “Still in contact with your sister?”

“No.” Steve’s face is pinched. “Don’t know where she went. I’m not allowed to go back to Hawai’i.”

“Sneak out.” Danny waves a hand. “You break the rules enough as it is.”

“They’ll pull me back. There’s nothing left for me there, Danny.”

“What about, uh...Chin Ho and his cousin?” Chin Ho Kelly is one of the more tech-savvy sons of Hephaestus – his current project is a motorbike integrating both mortal and immortal tech. He is also Hawaiian (like Steve) and as much of an outsider nowadays as Danny and Steve are.

“Kono’s his second cousin. They can’t take me, I’ve asked.”

Danny doesn’t know what to say now (again). If he was taken away from Matty and his sisters, he would fight tooth and nail to find them. Steve doesn’t have many options to find his sister. And as fun as camp is, Danny has a school and a life. He’s been at this school for one year and they want him back for another year. (It’s not a record yet – he went to one elementary school for a year and a half.)

Then, light bulb moment.

“Chin’s a, uh, pretty good hacker, isn’t he?” (Danny has only heard the many rumours.)

“Yes.” Steve’s eyeing him now, curious.

“Well, your sister, uh...”

“Mary.”

“Yeah, okay. There has to be a social service record somewhere, right, of where she went. It wouldn’t be too hard to hack, for Chin.”

Steve grins at him and Danny flushes. “That’s a good idea, but we don’t have Internet here. Plus, the records are kept offline, but still on computers.”

“Break out!” Danny waves his arms and even if this doesn’t work, it will have a positive effect – Steve’s grinning now and he looks a little less haunted. “We’d just have to get to New York.”

“But to see Mary, if I do get her address?”

“Write her letters first, I don’t know. Get her details first – the rest should be easy.”

“You’re nuts.” Steve is almost laughing now.

“And you’re not?” Danny’s grinning back. “Babe,” – he needs to stop saying this, “You’re the one who blew up the Athena Cabin last year.”

“It was an accident, and,” he adds defensively, “Only part of it. It got rebuilt.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can we go talk to Chin now?” Steve is more like a Labrador puppy now, all bounce and happiness.

“Now? You really want to do this?”

“Yes. I want to try. She’s my sister.” Steve is fierce.

And Danny gets it, he really does. He would do the same for Matty, just...he’s reconsidering a bit. If Steve isn’t allowed to stay in contact with his sister, it must’ve been for a reason – they will be breaking _rules_ if this goes ahead. If.

Oh well. He tries to marshal his thoughts. “Let’s...let’s talk to Chin after supper, or you can. People will be at the campfire, they won’t notice us plotting.

“Okay.” Steve gets up and straps the sword on his back (so _that’s_ where is goes). Steve is literally jumping up and down with excitement (and hope). “You’re the best Danno!”

Danno?

* * *

Danny has always been a bit of an outsider at camp (even more so now). Children of the Big Three are always a bit lonelier than most, especially those of Zeus and Hades. People are scared: either of a) being struck by lightning (by the  _king_ of the gods) or b) being swallowed by the earth. Plus, Danny and static electricity are good buddies. Poseidon is fashionable nowadays because of Percy Jackson. Poseidon is also not particularily scary compared to the two above.

Steve is different to almost every other child of Athena that Danny has ever known. They are book-smart, bright in a quantifiable way (their citations have citations) and Steve is not. Steve is a practical tactician, but also a chemistry nerd (mortal chemistry, nothing special and some disapprove – there is nothing quite like intellectual snobbery). Steve doesn’t care about reading Ancient Greek or the most aerodynamic chariot design. Not to mention that he’s lethal with every kind of weaponry known to man and surfs (despite the Chase-Jackson wedding, Athena’s kids are still touchy about going near the sea).

Chin Ho Kelly is a son of Hephaestus and is cool and popular. Or at least, he used to be, until his second cousin Kono came along. Kono does not fit in the Ares Cabin. She does not even seem like a daughter of Ares until she knocks you out using one fist (she is twelve). Chin watches out for Kono and she sometimes bunks in the Hephaestus Cabin if Ares doesn’t want her. It was not a popular move – Hephaestus and Ares have always had a long standing, mainly passive (that said, Ares could never really be seen as passive) rivalry.

Danny does not _gossip_ – he is just well informed.   


	2. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m waiting ‘til I’m eighteen anyway.” He pauses, clarifies, “To get” – and here Danny assumes he means _kill_ – “the people who killed Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by **Buffstar**. Much obliged to her for putting up with everything that is wrong with my stories, especially those long confusing sentances. (She writes 'Nonsense!' by some of them.)

**_We Need To Talk_ **

As Molan Thursday (what an awesome name, Danny has to admit) barely ever shows up at camp – last Danny heard, Chiron didn’t even know where he was. Molan is well known (as well as an under-age orphan can be) for disappearing. Because of this, Danny is the only one in the Zeus cabin and therefore, the Zeus table.

The rules on staying at your own table are clear. Back when Danny and Rachel were dating, he used to sit with her and her half siblings on the Harmonia table. They only got away with it because Chiron fawned over Rachel (everyone did).

Because of this, Danny is not expecting Steve McGarrett to sit down next to him.

He starts eating.

“Uh...the Athena table is that way.” Danny gestures eventually, mouth full of pizza.

“I know,” Steve says, helping himself to some more brisket. “But it’s not like they want me.”

It’s kinda sad that that’s true.

“So,” Steve leans forward, like this is a secret and they are conspirators. Whatever happened to making people not suspect? Danny doesn’t know. “I now have secure intel that—”

“Secure intel? Who says secure intel?”

“My dad used to,” Steve says and keeps going. “I know that, two weeks from now, Chiron is doing a day trip to the Empire State Building and Olympus, for the, and I quote ‘oldest and most responsible’. So most likely cabin counsellors. Numbers are limited – he’s only taking thirty people.”

“Chin will definitely go,” Danny says. The only reason Chin isn’t the leader of his cabin yet is because Harley Davies hasn’t gone away to college yet.

“You will.”

“What? Why me? I’m a loner and I fried someone’s eyebrows. Once.”

“You’re less of a loner than me,” Steve mumbles, poking at his brisket.

“Well, let’s just say, I used to be more popular. I lost most of my friends in the divorce.”

“Divorce?”

“Yes, Steven, that is how I refer to my break-up with Rachel. Y’know, Rachel Richards.” People used to say that he and Rach were like an old married couple, with a kid  - Rachel’s little cousin Grace – and everything. Not anymore. Rachel got Gracie’s favour too, being her relative and all. That nearly broke Danny’s heart all over again.

“I thought you and Rachel were like the golden couple.”

“We were. And it’s really none of your business.”

Steve visibly pulls back and Danny feels (marginally) guilty.

He takes a sip of his ginger beer. “So what’s your plot, bossman?”

“Bossman?”

“You’re in charge – it’s your sister. I’m just your partner in crime.”

“Partner,” Steve says thoughtfully, then sits up and starts talking again. “We need to get to the Records Building in New York. Getting outside the building wouldn’t be hard – opposite is a café or something, I think. Chin said he could do it with these hack-bots he has from there and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hack-bots? You’ve talked to Chin already?”

“Yeah and he said yes. He could set it up so one of us could do it, but he’d really rather do it himself. An automated one for us to work may be a bit too ‘brute force’ and get us noticed.”

 _And arrested._ Forget about breaking camp rules, they will be breaking _laws_. All for Steve’s half-sister. (Well, at least it isn’t like they’re robbing somewhere of millions of dollars or something as bad as that.)

“So,” Danny pushes his plate out. He’s full, but also slightly jittery with adrenalin. (Who would have thought that planning a felony would be so fun?) “Who are we planning to get to go on this trip? Just Chin or you and Chin?”

“Well…let’s take a walk.”

Maybe half the camp is eying him and McGarrett now. “Good idea, McGarrett.”

Steve heads towards the beach and Danny has to jog to catch up. “A walk by the beach as the sun sets,” Danny coos and puts a hand on Steve’s arm. “I didn’t know you cared about me like that, Steve.”

Steve shrugs his arm off, but Danny can feel himself flushing again. Danny is comfortable with his bisexuality, but flirting with a potential friend and ally (who might just be insane) is not a good idea. That way trouble lies (look what happened with Rachel).

But’s it’s hard not to like Steve when, having sat down on the beach, he produces genuine, sugar-y cokes. Danny didn’t ask him where he acquired his information and he doesn’t ask where Steve got the cokes either (he suspects that Steve is breaking rules, which isn’t much of a surprise, really).

“Okay,” Danny says, when he is comfortably installed on a tuft of grass, far from the sea (Poseidon isn’t his favourite person either). “Is it gonna be you and Chin?”

“That’s the problem. Chin doesn’t want to leave Kono alone too long at camp. All the younger ones might—”

“I get it. The younger ones might beat her up or let a ‘prank’ go too far. So you want me to baby-sit the rookie back at camp?”

“Yeah. Either all four of us go, which probably won’t be possible because Kono’s only twelve, or you watch out for her.”

“And beat people up?”

“Yeah, and watch out for the Hesse twins, Anton and Victor. They’re the heads of the Ares Cabin and they—”

“Yes, I _know_. I’m trying to get a rep for being harmless, though.”

“And crazy. Danno, you fry people’s eyebrows. They say—”

“It was once. And what do they say?” Danny sits up, coke can forgotten, because the camp rumour mill is an efficient thing and he thinks he knows this particular rumour – not least because it’s true. Doesn’t mean the whole camp has to know it, though.

Steve blanches. “I’m not sure, I—”

(Danny can hear thunder rumbling in the distance, he thinks.) “Go on, McGarrett.”

“They say,” Steve begins in a low voice, “that when Rachel broke up with you, you were really angry with her. You almost fried her to a crisp, but you didn’t. You only got her eyebrows. You didn’t blast her because even though Grace was siding with Rachel, you didn’t want to lose Grace entirely. For you to hurt Rachel and by proxy her.”

“That last bit never got around.”

“I guessed.”

“Good guess.” Danny wants alcohol now (being under-age never stopped him before), but sugar will have to do. He can no longer hear thunder, but the sky is still grey and the waves look angry and strong too. Yeah, there’s a reason why Danny doesn’t swim. He wants to move further back, but Steve will probably think that he’s leaving. “So you’re heard my big issue. That why nobody likes me is because I almost fried Rachel. What happened with you? Why and how did your father die? What did he used to do?” He probably sounds bitter and tired (but that’s because he _is_ ).

“What?!”

“Look,” Danny can _feel_ his hair standing up, feel the energy clinging to it. (Danny doesn’t get properly angry very often, but Steve seems to be good at making him angry.) “I’ve told you my issue, or at least confirmed it for you. I imagine that it _has_ occurred to you that you and your sister were separated for a reason. Or if you were, you would at least know where she went. I imagine it’s not, how do I put it, _illegal_ , but if we’re going to do this, and we will do this – because I understand, I really do – I _need_ to know what has happened.”

Danny is calm, or at least calmer. He tries to smooth his hair down while Steve stares at the sea, picking restlessly at the edge of his coke can.

“It started when, uh...” Steve runs a hand over his face, jaw twitching.

“Take your time.”

“It started when Dad got this new case. He’s a detective in HPD, see. Then I saw Mom talking to him a week later.”

“Mom?”

“Athena, not Mary’s mom. She’s dead. And Athena, my mom, disappeared when I came close.” – _Oh, Steve._ – “And then the other officers stopped coming by for dinner, Uncle Sid and all of Dad’s friends.   And Dad was working harder too...then he died in car crash.”

“A car crash. Please expand.”

“I don’t think it was one. I couldn’t find anything, the reports were pretty much blank, no detail what so ever. I stole the police reports and everything.”

(If Danny didn’t feel sorry for Steve, he’d yell at him for stealing confidential files, but then Danny would be a hypocrite.)

“Is she with family? Mary, I mean?”

“What family?” Steve frowns like Danny is being absurd, silly. “Dad’s family is all dead, and I don’t think Lisa had any.”

“Uh...witness protection?”

“Maybe, but I _want_ to know where she is.”

Witness protection works most of the time in keeping people safe, but what about Steve? Camp Half-Blood should keep Steve safe – but then they used to say Camp Half-Blood was the safest place on Earth (bar Olympus) but then Percy Jackson and his prophecy came along.

Time to change tack.

“Are you going to ask Chin to hack what case your father was working on?”

“Yes.” Suddenly Steve looks much older and sharper than he did before, his face blank but defiant. “You can’t stop me.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m waiting ‘til I’m eighteen anyway.” He pauses, clarifies, “To get” – and here Danny assumes he means _kill_ – “the people who killed Dad.”

“Why?”

“Will have gotten out of here for good then. Not that it’s bad, just, I want to get out.”

“I get it babe.” And Danny does.

So they sit there and watch the sun set (is there anything more to say?), which is way less romantic than books and rom-coms make it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Molan Thursday** is an original character I created. He will turn up, once, in a later chapter. 'Molan' is an Irish/Gaelic name, meaning "servant of the storm" (I couldn't find many names to do with storms and thunder and lightning - this seemed okay and pretty cool) and 'Thursday' comes from "Thor's Day" (Thor was the Norse god of thunder and lightening). I did toy with the last name 'Hawkes', but my pedantic side kept pointing out that Zeus was god of eagles, not hawks. Plus, isn't 'Molan Thursday' an awesome name. Danny thinks it's an awesome name.


	3. I Like Your Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that they are plotting to break both mortal laws and camp rules, Danny has the best nights’ sleep he’d had in ages: no nightmares. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have friends.

The next day Danny is taking apart his bed (more of a camping cot, really) in search of Harry Potter. No, not the person (though Danny will admit to having looked for Narnia when he was eight).

Then the door creaks open and he lurches up, battle reflexes coming into play (ADHD is such a wonderful thing sometimes). Steve has his sword out too and they glare at each other for a bit (you are never too old to do a staring contest) before Danny eventually puts his down and stashes the coin in his pocket.

“Nice sword,” Steve says honestly, sheathing his own in the sheath strapped to his back.

“Thanks.” (It sounds so much like an innuendo that Danny blushes.)

Steve holds out his hand and Danny shows it to him. “It’s a New Jersey Quarter,” he says. “The New Jersey side with ‘Crossroads of the Revolution’ is a Glock 19, magically re-loading Celestial Bronze bullets. The other side is a sword. Dad, uh, gave it to me when he claimed me...Did your mom give you your sword?” He takes his quarter back.

“Nope,” Steve says with apparent relish, looking around the cabin (Danny has to admit that Steve has balls, coming into Cabin One uninvited). “She never gave me anything. Chin and I designed it. It’s always on my back, but you can only see it if I take it out of the sheath. It’s supposed to look like a baseball bat to mortals. That doesn’t always work so well.” Steve’s little frown is kind of cute (and Danny needs to get a grip).

“So what are you doing here babe? You should knock first too, you know – you could get struck down.”

“You wouldn’t strike me down, Danno.” Steve looks secure in that knowledge, and it’s _true_. Danny would never strike Steve down (well, not intentionally, anyway).

“Don’t call me Danno. Only Gracie--,” he has to catch himself. “Gracie _used_ to call me Danno.”

“Okay.” Steve half-leads, half-drags Danny out of the door and towards the Athena Cabin. “C’mon.”

“Why?”

“We need to look at some maps of New York, Williams. Plan what to do.”

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly and his second cousin, Kono Kalakaua are waiting for them outside the cabin.

“Hey brah,” Chin and Steve do a manly back slap/hug thing and Chin shakes Danny hand as well. Danny shakes hands with Kono too and so they go in.

The cabin has a low ceiling and seems dark; Danny feels slightly claustrophobic after the high ceilings of his own cabin. There is a boy on a bunk reading: “Hey Cambridge,” Steve raises a hand in greeting.

Oliver Cambridge nods back at him, glasses flashing in the light. “What are you doing?” He seems to be especially eyeing Kono, who is looking at everything with one hand on her sword hilt.

“Just showing Williams the library,” Steve gestures with one hand whilst leading them towards the back of the cabin. “I wanted to show him something about the ozone and Chin was interested too.”

“Gonna make your motorbike fly as well?” (Danny can feel a Harry Potter reference coming on.) Oliver says this is in a much friendlier tone of voice (it seems Chin still has some friends).

“Gotta see, brah, if it works with what I want.” Chin Ho Kelly’s magical motorcycle and what it can do is the stuff of legend around camp.

Somewhat mollified, Oliver goes back to reading.

There is a door at the end of the cabin, with a large brass door knob set in the centre and four blobs of coloured enamel, set in a bronze ring surrounding it.

“Blue is the library, yellow is supplies; red is extra weapons, ammo and so on and green in the ready room.” Steve turns the door knob until the blue blob is at the top and then pushes the door open.

(All Danny got in his cabin was a big scary statue of him immortal father – this can’t be fair.) “This is so _Howl’s Moving Castle_.” Danny says.

“How’s moving what?” Steve asks, leading them in and Danny forgets to correct him.

This is how dream libraries are supposed to look. An airy circular room with bookshelves stuffed full of books and a conference table in the middle. The roof is one big sky-light, clear glass alternating with scenes from Greek mythology. There are shelves full of scroll maps, just what they want.

“Magic,” Steve says dryly, like it’s nothing – but he’s smiling, properly smiling and Danny’s grinning too.

* * *

Two hours later, Danny’s back is aching and Kono is asleep. They have the semblance of a plan.

“I’m gonna get lunch,” Chin says, checking his watch. “C’mon, cuz.” He elbows Kono sharply in the ribs. Chin Ho Kelly has brass ones. Danny would never do that without full armour on.

“Didn’t sleep last night, huh?” Danny says as Kono yawns.

“They were trying to booby-trap my bunk,” she responds.

 _Ah_. There isn’t much of a good come-back to that, not that he can think of.

“Knock and I’ll let you in,” Steve says, still scribbling away. “Only children of Athena can open it.”

“Are we allowed to eat in the library? Is it blasphemous or something?” Danny asks as the door closes behind Chin and Kono.

“She won’t strike us down, Danny,” Steve grins. (Yes, real funny, Steven.) “I’ve eaten in here plenty of times.”

“Yeah, but you’re her kid.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m _special_ or anything.”

There’s a twist to Steve’s mouth that’s a path Danny would rather not go down. So he drops it, changes the topic even. (Sometimes, Danny thinks the only reason his dad pays him any attention is because he’s the only real kid around at the moment, apart from Thalia Grace and Molan Thursday.)

“So...our little band of misfits, eh?”

“Yeah,” Steve grins.

“So it’ll work with either two or four.”

“Yep.” Steve chews the biro and Danny stares at his mouth and blushes, maybe just a little. The joys of being a teenager.

“So the aim is not to get caught.”

“Not by the police, no.”

“That’s good. I don’t want a felony on my record when I apply.”

“You want to join the force?”

“Yeah.” Danny is a little bit embarrassed talking about it with Steve. From what he’s heard of Steve’s dad, he was a pretty great man and Danny feels like he’s trying to curry Steve’s favour.

“That’s cool, Danny. That’s cool.”

“What about you?”

“I was thinking maybe the Navy.”

“The Navy?” Danny stops swinging on his chair. “Are you nuts? Pos—” Then he stops. Steve surfs (and he’s pretty good, according to Chin) and he doesn’t seem to be dead yet. Steve doesn’t act like a son of Athena and Athena doesn’t seem to care. So why should Poseidon care? Brutal logic, but (sadly) sound. “So what do you want to do with them, huh? Ordnance, bomb disposal?”

“Very funny.” Steve’s grinning, though, so Danny must’ve said the right thing. “I want to go to Annapolis first.”

“Good luck with that.”

“You joking around?”

“No, I genuinely mean it. Good luck.”

Ten minutes later, Kono and Chin return with ham and pineapple pizza (“It’s the best, brah.”), which is, as Rachel would say ‘a whole ‘nother kettle of fish’.

* * *

Despite the fact that they are plotting to break both mortal laws and camp rules, Danny has the best nights’ sleep he’d had in ages: no nightmares. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have friends.

After they’d finished lunch and finalised the plan (‘Operation Hawaii Five-O’ Chin called it, because three of they were from Hawaii and they over-ruled Danny), they went down and sparred. Usually Danny fought with whoever would take him (not many nowadays – people aren’t fond of getting electric shocks) and nobody wanted to fight with Kono or Steve. Danny managed to hold his own against Steve for a full six minutes, he’s very proud.

Danny wants to know, after this is over, will they still be friends? Because Kono isn’t so bad now (she still looks a little scary when she smiles) and Chin has a good sense of humour, which Danny appreciates. And Steve? Well, let’s just say that Danny likes Steve.

After that though, they split up and sit on their separate tables for dinner. They don’t want anyone to suspect anything. For the purpose of, fine, ‘Operation Hawaii Five-O’, Danny and Steve have to slowly become friends. Other than that, the aim to ‘act responsible’ (yes, you Steve and you Kono) and subtly suck up to Chiron.

Danny’s having more fun than he’s had in ages, not just because they’re plotting to commit a felony. He wants this to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's gun, a Glock 19, is one of the three standard issue guns available to NYPD (when they're on the job). I don't know what Danny carries on the show. Despite much research, I couldn't find out what guns New Jersey Police carry. I figured New York would do because they're in New York. I mean, why not?  
> Much thanks to my aunt and uncle for giving me the (complete!) quarter collection for my birthday. :)


End file.
